As evidenced by Japanese Utility Model No. 57989/1986 laid-open on Apr. 18, 1986, games using a liquid crystal display are known. In this game, a game cartridge, attachable to a main body, incorporates a game program and an operating system program to be executed by a central processing unit within the body. The main body also includes a liquid crystal display ("LCD") system.
The present invention provides a uniquely compact video game system for portable hand-held video action involving interchangeable game packs. The game packs are in the form of pluggable memory devices including game programs involving one or more players. Where the game involves two players, for example, a linking cable is pluggably connected between two game machines with identical game program memory packs attached to each machine. Each machine case additionally includes uniquely placed operation switches allowing the machine to be sandwiched by the player's hands and operated by the thumbs.
In one exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus is constructed as a hand-held electronic game machine which is intended to be operated while the machine is sandwiched by the player's hands'. Such a hand-held electronic game machine includes a hand-held case; a first operation switch disposed at a position where it can be operated by the thumb of the left hand on a front surface of the case; a second operation switch disposed at a position where it can be operated by the thumb of the right hand on the front surface of the case; and a third operation switch provided in a region where an imaginary loci of the thumbs of the left hand and right hand intersect with each other on the front surface of the case.
A direction designating switch (specifically, a cross-key switch) which is utilized for designating a moving direction of a game character is arranged as the above described first operation switch, and an action key (specifically, a push-button switch) for designating one of various kinds of action or motion of the game character. For example, the depression of such a push-button switch may cause a game character to jump, use a weapon, throw a ball or the like. These first and second operation switches are usually operated during the game. The first and second operation switches are arranged at positions where they can be easily operated during game play.
The above-described third operation switch, may, for example, be a start switch for designating the start of the game and/or a select switch for selecting a mode of operation of the game. Such a third operation switch is arranged in a region where the imaginary loci of the thumbs of the both hands intersect each other. Therefore, the third operation switch is disposed to be readily operated by the thumb on either hand. Thus, the third switch may be operated during game play without requiring the user to change the position of the hands during the game.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.